Xiaolin Showdown: I Have No Clue
by ViolinElectrician
Summary: I don't even remember what happened in this one. I just felt I should publish it.


A fanfiction by lesliann Whitaker.

Ps: I know it's sappy. I like it that way. And it's dramatic. I like it that way. I like my story. I will not translate the Spanish.

"Come on, Rai. I been doin' this all day!" Clay argued. Rai sulked, frustratedly. Clay obviously didn't understand the importance of the situation. Rai didn't either, but he didn't know what else to do. And it wasn't just that, but Clay sucked at it, too. Rai could've come up with a billion other things for him to do, but this one in particular, he wasn't doing very well. "it's not my fault you can't do it!" Rai retorted. "it's not—Raimundo, you're being too sore about this, in my taste!" Clay insisted. "if we did things in your taste, we'd be doomed." Rai replied. "boy, you're gonna pay for—" Clay began, but was cut off by Master Fung's voice. "Dragons. I have an announcement." The four dragons erupted in, "huh,"s and "what,"s, upon seeing the girl, slightly taller than kimiko, a little shorter than Rai, standing next to him. She was possibly Raimundo's age, and wearing a short sleeved purple and black checkered shirt with solid black sleeves. She had iPod Earphones in her ears, leading from her pocket, where the iPod obviously was, and had a look of nothingness on her face. "who's the alien with the staring-into-space-but-really-the-ground-look on her face?" Rai asked, Causing her "Staring-Into-Space look," to transform into a "Ha-Ha-funny-now-Shut-up," look. He closed his mouth and looked down, but still looking up a bit, to look at her, and smirking, discreetly. Master Fung continued, "This is Natallya. She is the Dragon of Light. She has, er… Strange ways of… doing things. So, Raimundo. You, as Shoku Warrior, and head of the temple, are not to judge her ways, as she is at equal levels with you. She was Shoku Warrior at the Eastern Temple. She will not order you around, and you will not order her around." Rai stepped forward, putting his hands on his hips. "well, what happened to the Eastern Temple? They kick her out? And considering she hasn't said anything, I doubt she knows how." He commented. She sucked her cheeks in, sighed, and spoke, "it blew up. No one got kicked out. And I can speak. I'm speaking right now, aren't I? Way to go, Smart-one." And so forms Natallya's nickname for Raimundo. And his, "Alien," for her. Master Fung cut off the argument, by speaking again. "She will try her best to refrain from ordering anyone around. She'll do her own… thing, and no one will tell her how to do things. Ah, are we clear?" all the dragons agreed, but Rai didn't seem to want to come to terms with the situation. He was leader and he liked it, even if she didn't use the privileges, she was given. Little did he know, the short privileges given to her by Master Fung? she had requested them. !xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

"look at her." Raimundo pointed out. "she's not even doing anything! Just listening to music. How'd she get to be a Shoku Warrior?" she turned and went inside the door next to her. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi could've cared less. They just stayed in their spot when… "so, you wish to fight me?" all four jumped, and turned around. Somehow, when she had gone through the door, she'd found a way to come up behind them, to ask the question. "what in tarnation?" Clay exclaimed. Rai took this as a chance to prove he was better than her, "Yeah, I do." He accepted her challenge. She motioned and spoke again, "Come on with the come on." She retorted, mocking-coolly. "fine." He replied. He took a running start, jumped and took a lunge at her. She moved swiftly to the left, and he went right past her… into the wall. She did a small "I knew it." Smile and turned around. "way to go, smart one. If you're gonna bring it, you gotta bring it!" she yelled coolly. He smirked, "fine girlie girl!" he shot back. She scoffed. "GASP! You take that back!" he laughed, "Uuuhh, no." she stood there, very still. "what you gonna do? Stare me down, Chiquita?" he irked at her. She simply raised her arm high above her head, "well this is interesting tactics. táctica interesantes, amigos." He was obviously fluent in Spanish, even though it wasn't often spoken in Brazil. "usted es fluido en español. Pero pensé que usted era del Brasil." He squinted. "I am. You speak Spanish?" he asked. "yeah. I do. I see you do, too." She answered. He was about to reply when her watch on her raised arm, started to glow. "what the…" Rai started. The light got so bright that it surrounded the two Shoku Warriors, making it impossible for the remaining three dragons to see them. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi erupted with, "ooh," "huh?" and "weird's." the light began to fade, and the three could see a weird look on Raimundo's face. His eyes were wide open, his smile faded, and his body motionless. As if he'd seen a ghost! "Rai, Rai?" Kimiko called. He finally managed to get a sentence in Spanish through his lips. "¿Cómo usted hizo eso?" She replied in english, "You called me a girlie girl. That's my ability. I used it. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she said, searching his eyes for emotion, and, very possibly, life. He just let out a little sigh, and walked away. She made a face that kind of said, "oops. Oh, man." At the three left facing her. All four of them turned their attention towards Rai, who was still walking away.

!xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

Natallya, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were hanging out in one of the rooms in the temple. Kimiko was playing with her pda, Omi was (Shocker) training, Clay was carving a cow out of wood, and Natallya was reading and listening to music, when they heard a loud thump. "hi, Rai." All four said in unison. They knew that the fight yesterday, the huge flash of light, had semi-blinded him. The loud thump had been him walking into the wall. Natallya looked up guiltily and then buried her face in her book. "you know we may never find another Shen Gang Wu if I don't get my EYESIGHT BACK!" he yelled, staring at Natallya. She squirmed and released a small squeaky noise from her throat. "yeeeaaah, sorry about that." She replied, not looking away from her book. "yeah, what with the blinding light?" Kimiko asked her. Natallya looked up now. "My element is light. It's what I do." She replied, then, now addressing Rai, adding, "you'll recover… in a couple days…" she nodded her head doubtfully as he scowled at her. "yeah? Well if you aren't careful, you won't recover for a couple of weeks, extranjero." He exclaimed. She sighed. "yeah, good luck with that. Say, why don't you just go walk into that door over there. And, if we're lucky, you'll trip over Omi!" she replied. "hey, if you guys are gonna have this argument, take it outside, or have it in Spanish." Clay ordered. "well, I'm not moving." Natallya retorted. "so we'll have it in Spanish, then, Chiquita." Rai said to her. "fine." She started, "usted es tan estúpido. ¡usted habría caminado probablemente en esa pared incluso si usted no estaba a medias oculto!" he gasped at her insult. He shot back without thinking. "¿oh, sí? bien, mi camisa no es fea, y no tengo que desaparecer para desafiar alguien. y mi elemento no es mortal. pienso que usted es espía y un mentiroso!" his reply left her speechless. She just stormed out of the room. "¡usted mueve de un tirón!" she shouted. He laughed innocently towards his friends and followed her quickly. "Wait!" he called. But she, now in tears, raised her wrist again, and started the light. She had no choice. He'd follow her. He couldn't find out where she was going, even if she had to blind him all the way. She ran to the vault, and sat in the middle. No one would find her, and if Rai did, he'd have proved his Spy-Liar theory to be correct, even though it wasn't and she was just there for comfort reasons. She buried her face in her hands angrily. "stupid Raimundo!" she shouted. "well, if you hate him so much, I know exactly what to do." A voice said. She looked up and turned around. Jack Spicer. "Jack Spicer? Where's your little ghosty friend?" He smirked, "oh, Wuya? She dumped me off for some Katnáppe girl. Stupid Ashley." She looked at him curiously. "and what would you advise, Spicer?" she asked. He laughed. "easy. Come to my side. Join me in my quest for world conquest. Together, your light power, my evil genius, we can destroy Raimundo and Ashley and take over the world." He noticed she was hesitant. "Come on, you know you want to." He insisted. She thought long and hard. Would she regret this?

!xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

"so, Jack. What's your plan?" she asked Jack once reaching his lair. He layed some papers down on the table in his basement-lair. "well," he began. "we get the next Shen Gang Wu, by following Wuya, and we know Raimundo and the other Xiaolin Dorks will be there, so you'll challenge Raimundo to a Xiaolin Showdown, and beat him, then we'll use all the Shen Gang Wu to destroy him and that stupid Ashley." He laughed evilly. She saw a flaw in his plan though. "I see where you're coming from, but how will we make sure Rai is the one who touches the Shen Gang Wu with me?" Jack's evil laughter died down. "I'll take care of him. He's the leader and he'll be eager to get it, so he'll go for it first. And if he doesn't? we'll challenge him to a four way tag team." Another flaw occurred to her. "uh, jack? I think you're forgetting something, like the fact there's only two of us?" she was honestly considering withdrawing from calling Raimundo Smart one, and giving the name to Jack. "well, we'll challenge them to a two way then." She mouthed the word "Oh…" so far they had a good plan. "now, lets go to the Shen Gang Wu!"

jackspicerJACKSPICERjackspicerJACKSPICERjackspicer!

"gasp, there it is! The Nunchaku Blade. It kills your foe right on contact! Hehehe!" Jack Spicer called out. "and the Xiaolin Warriors." He said. They didn't notice Natallya hiding behind him. "yeah… Why aren't you going after it, Jack Spicer?" Kimiko called out. He laughed evilly. "I'll let my evil ally do that." The four Xiaolin dragons were confused. "what evil ally? Who would want to work with you?" Kimiko called back. "oh, I forgot. You haven't officially been re-introduced. Natallya!" he called. The four warriors gasped in surprise as she stepped out from behind him and began walking towards the Wu. "Natallya, how could you! What are you thinking?" she frowned angrily. "I was thinking I didn't want to be where I wasn't wanted!" she explained. Kimiko, Clay and Omi turned to Raimundo. "What in tarnation did you say to her?" Clay asked.

"um, I might have told her I thought she was a liar and a spy… maybe."

"oh my god, Rai!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"So this is your fault!" Omi cut in.

"yeah, Rai. I bet she wants to fight so you do it. You got us into this!" he sighed. She was right. He did get them into this, and she probably did want to fight. So at the same pace, he walked up to the Nunchaku Blade, touching it at the same time as her. "Raimundo Pedrosa, Le desafío a un arreglo de cuentas del xiaolin!" she said. "I accept your challenge!" he yelled.

"okay, el juego es… la lámina de Nunchuka será ocultado entre los árboles. primer uno para verlo gana. Ninguna cuadrilla Wu de shen." She ordered. He nodded. He had no idea she was planning to use her element to blind him so he couldn't see the Wu. He'd been too clueless to think it through, and that's why she picked this challenge. The ground raised up and the two began to look around through the trees. When Raimundo looked away, she tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "what are you doing?" he asked, trying to push her off. She laughed maniacally. "light!!!!" she yelled. His eyes widened, suddenly realizing her plan. "no no no!" he cried. She didn't stop, and soon he couldn't see. There was no way he'd get the Wu now. She used her still intact eyesight, without letting him out from under her, to spot the Nunchaku Blade underneath some bushes. "I see it!!!" Suddenly, a light flashed and the structure of the place returned to normal. All of the kids appeared again, and Natallya was holding the Nunchaku Blade. Rai was still on the ground, Natallya standing over him. She held the Blade over her head. "Natallya, what are you doing?!" Kimiko shouted. Raimundo's sight had returned, and he freaked out as soon as he saw her and the Blade. "what the---!" his eyes widened. "no!"

Kimiko addressed him, giving him advice. "Rai, only you can stop her! She'll only listen to you. Tell her you're sorry. Tell her you were wrong." He breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry! I was wrong! You're not a spy! You didn't lie! I was wrong!" he yelled.

"That doesn't change what you've already done!" she retorted.

"OKAY! I shouldn't have insulted you the first day! I was wrong!" he couldn't stop saying it. It didn't have any effect on her though, because she activated the Wu. "NUNCHAKU BLADE!" it began to glow. Rai's eyes widened even more. She was gonna do it. With a wicked smile spread across her face. She brought the Blade down towards him, all the Warriors gasped. He covered his face, as the blade stopped inches above it. He opened his eyes and moved his hands. He tilted his head slightly to the right to see past the blade to where he saw Natallya staring at him and laughing. Really hard. She pulled the golden tiger claws out. "golden tiger claws." She muttered through her laughter. She swiped the air, and tossed the Blade into the portal. She continued laughing as she stepped off of him and grabbed his hand to help him up. "you are such—such a sucker! You actually thought I was going to—you thought I was on his—on Jack's side—you fell for it!" she exclaimed through harsh laughter. "wait, what?!" Kimiko exclaimed. "I—I—one second." She replied. She tried to calm herself. She stopped the laughter but still stifled out some stray ha's. she searched for breath and continued. "I pretended to be on Jack's side to teach you a lesson. I would never do that. I'm not evil. you're just so stupid, that you fell for it!" she burst into laughter again. Rai squinted and tried to get his facts straight, then decided to confirm it with the evil mastermind. "wait, so you _lied _and said you were on the evil side, but you were_ really_ on our side the _whole time_ and you were trying to teach me a lesson for being mean to you?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" she stifled her laughter again. "I—I don't know, but you're so—you should have seen the look on your face. But, you're right, and I think that the BETTER Shoku warrior should be the only one to remain at the temple, and the other should go about theire business elsewhere." Rai frowned.

"so… you're kicking me out of the temple?" he asked. She looked at him with a "huh?" look. All the warriors gasped. She couldn't do that, and she wasn't about to. "no. I'm leaving." She replied, in a "no duh." Tone. "but you said the better warrior should stay at the temple and the other should leave." He pointed out.

"yeah. I did, so you are going to stay." She replied. All the monks looked confused. "you're the better Warrior, Rai."

"what? No I'm not. A good warrior wouldn't have fallen for such a cheap trick."

"no, he wouldn't, but a good leader knows when to say when, and when to admit they're wrong. You did that. And anyone could've fallen for a trick like that. I mean, I _was_ pretty convincing, I must admit. I mean, I almost tricked _myself!_"

"but, I—" she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"you're a good leader Rai. You are better than me by far. Look, I lied, okay. I… I was the reason my temple blew up. I was the reason my warriors are… missing. I—I'm a horrible leader Rai. And… not being able to admit it for this long, just makes me even worse. I blew up my temple trying to save it on my own. I told my team I didn't need help and tried to do it alone. I lost. Many things… the battle… and my team. You still have your team, and they trust you. My team? They could be dead for all I know. And two of those people are my brother and sister. And… it's my fault. I'm an awful leader, and I—I hurt many people. Including the two that meant everything to me. And it's my fault. I was… so cocky. I thought I could do everything on my own. But, I know now I can't. and, one thing I've noticed about you… you are cocky too. Don't—don't be that way. Not like me. You'll end up—my life is so messed up because of how stupid I was. Don't—just, don't." she let go of his shoulders and began walking away quickly. Rai grabbed her arm, "wait, so you're leaving?" she turned half way. "yeah, i… am." She shook him off and walked faster. Once she was about a street-block away, he ran to catch up with her, but stopped in his tracks. She was walking too fast. He wouldn't be able to catch her.

!xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

She stood at the edge of the hill, staring, to the cliff at the end of the road, miles away, where she'd jump off tomorrow, after facing the source of her problems and her loss… Wuya. And the best part of her plan, was that the Western Monks didn't have to know, or wonder what had happened to her. She'd never be seen again. Not by them. Not by Wuya. Not by anyone. Her problems would be over… She turned to begin looking for Wuya.

!xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

"Wuya." Natallya called from behind the witch. Wuya turned around. "Natallya Trés de Wulf. What a surprise. Well… not really." She said, smiling wickedly. "you better tell me what you did with them." She ordered. Wuya cackled. "I don't know where they are, truthfully."

"How could you not?"

"I didn't take them. Chase Young hid them. But he'll never tell you where."

"I'll make a deal with you."

"what kind of deal are we talking about."

"you convince Chase Young to let them go,"

"what do I get out of it?"

"you didn't let me finish."

"alright, continue."

"you convince Chase Young to let them go… and tomorrow, I'll jump off the cliff by the remains of my temple. I'll be out of your way. You can even have front row seats to watch me do it if you want."

"hm… okay, you drive a hard bargain. I'll see what I can do. And those front row seats?"

"you can watch." She said humbly.

"I'll pass. I'll be too busy with some personal business. But, you promise you'll jump?"

"Swear. If they get set free."

"I swear they will."

"Nice making business with you Wuya. Good luck with the… personal business."

"yes, thank you for stopping by."

They exchanged businesslike smiles.

!xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

"Rai, are you still down about Natallya?" Kimiko asked.

"well. I was just thinking about her speech." He replied.

"yeah, that was a shocker…" Kimiko pointed out.

"oh, I have something even more shocking." Said a voice.

The two monks turned around.

"Wuya." They said in unison.

"what could possibly be more shocking than your face?" Rai retorted.

"Hm, so I heard Natallya left."

"yeah, why do you care?"

"so, I talked to her yesterday."

"what have you done to her?"

"nothing. What happens to her today is her choice."

"what happens?"

"oh, she didn't tell you?"

"tell us what?"

"about the deal she and I made."

"what deal."

"oh, just a little thing. About her team."

"what was the deal, Wuya?" Rai sounded harsher.

"well, in exchange for me convincing Chase Young to release her team from wher he hid them, she's going to jump off the cliff by the remains of the eastern temple, tomorrow—oh, today."

"What?"

"yes, I believe she's doing it, right about… now."

"ah!" Rai and Kimiko gasped and hopped up to run to Omi and Clay.

Wuya laughed mischeiviously and left.

!xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

"OMI, CLAY! GUYS!"

Omi and Clay walked out from the vault. "What in tarn—"

"Shut up Clay. We don't have time for that." Rai ordered.

"What is troubling you, my friends?"

"Natallya made a deal with Wuya. She's about to jump off the cliff, near the remains of the eastern temple. We have to stop her!"

"oh, no!" Clay exclaimed. The four ran to Dojo.

!xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

She took a deep breath. She was about to do something that god would never forgive. Kill herself. She was about to jump when she heard familiar voices. She turned around to see the Western Monks running at her, calling her name, telling her to stop, not to jump. She looked at them curiously. Why were they…

They stopped a good 10 feet away from her. Her jaw dropped open as if she were going to say something, but nothing came out.

"DON'T DO IT!" Rai shouted.

"I have to. I made a deal. My team will be trapped forever, if I don't."

"no, we'll find your team. Together. Just don't jump."

"I—"

"come back to the temple. We'll help you."

"Why? Why would you help me? After all the trouble I caused you?"

"do you really—ask yourself. Do you really want to die? Is that how you want this to go down?"

"I—no. but my team—"

"will be fine. If they're still alive. Face it. Wuya just wants you dead. She's not going to convince Chase to do anything exept maybe kill them."

"I—"

"you know it's true."

"I know. I know. I do. I just—if there was any chance of setting them free—"

"there still is."

"how? No way."

"we can find them. At this point, I'm not being cocky. I'm being hopeful. You didn't tell me I couldn't hope. You said not to be cocky. Not hopeful. Come back with us."

"I can't. I just—I'll just cause trouble."

"no. we'll help you." He walked all the way over to her, and spoke in a whisper so only she could hear.

"We'll help you. We'll find them. We _will_ find them. You need to come back, and understand that—that, I—_we_—would never let anything happen to you. Just trust us. We care about you."

"why would you? Why would I believe that?"

"we're here, aren't we? To stop you. Because we don't want you to die. Come back." At this point, he was staring deep into her eyes, knowing, that if he broke her, she'd come back. He knew that, and she did. She looked away, and tried to avoid his longlasting stare. "come back. No one will judge you. You said a good leader knows when to admit they're wrong… so admit going back with us is wrong and we'll leave you alone."

"I—can't."

"and you know something you didn't tell me?"

"what?"

"a good leader… knows when to say they can't, when to ask for help… they know their limits. "haré lo que puedo. no dejaré cualquier cosa suceder usted o a su equipo. los encontraremos. si hay cualquier ocasión que el wuya no fue a perseguir los jóvenes que le decían matarlos antes de que consiguiéramos allí, no dejaremos su toma que chance. La encontraremos antes de que ella lo haga. y encontraremos a su equipo. será aceptable. Te quiero."

At this point she stared at him again. Wondering if those last two words were true.

"fine. I'll come back." She gave in.

Clay, Omi, and Kimiko cheered.

!xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

"where's Natallya?" Kimiko asked.

"wherever Rai is, probably." Clay answered.

"hm." She nodded and sat on the ground.

!xiaolinshowdownXIAOLINSHOWDOWNxiaolinshowdown!

"hey," Rai said, stepping up next to Natallya, who was sitting on the staircase.

"hey." She replied. She was still in shock from hearing those last two words that escaped his mouth the afternoon, before.

"what are you up to?"

"oh," she smacked back to reality. "um, nothing."

"oh."

"um, yesterday, you said something, that left me kind of shaken."

"what? What did I say? If it was bad, I take it back!" he was panicking now. Afraid he'd said something that had caused her to be mad at him.

"um, you—'Te quiero?' you remember?"

"oh, um. Yeah. I remember. Um, was that too quick? Should I take it back?" she giggled now. "Seriously! If that was too much, I take it back!"

"no, don't take it back. I liked it. Te quiero también."

He smiled. She smiled in return.

_Candy wanna be lady kimi konomi no lady_

_Candy loves you baby kidzuite agete yo baby_

_Candy wanna be lady kimi konomi no lady_

_Canndy wanna be your lady_

_Candy wanna be lady the lady that you like_

_Candy loves you baby so notice her, yo baby_

Candy wanna be lady the lady that you like

_Candy wanna be your lady_

_futari to watashi wa tomodachi dakara_

_sugoku kangaeta nayanda yo_

_kanojo mo nayandeta nakinagara_

_nakama no kankei kowaretara tte_

_I'm friends with them both, so_

_I thought about it hard & I was troubled_

_She was also agonizing while crying_

_If our close friendship broke..._

_** Candy is a good girl, right_

_So jibun no kimochi kakushite_

_She can't say "I love U"_

_What do you think about her?_

_tsurai no yo kitto_

_dakara hayaku kidzuite agete_

_Candy is a good girl, right_

_So she hides her feelings_

_She can't say "I love U"_

_What do you think about her?_

_It's painful, I'm sure_

_So hurry up & notice her [feelings]_

_* repeat_

_suki ni naru kimochi wa shikata nai_

_dare ni mo togamerarenai tomerarenai_

_watashi mo nita keiken ga aru n da_

_dakara kanojo ni ganbatte hoshii to omotte_

_She can't help liking you_

_No one is to blame, [her feelings] can't stop_

_I have a similar experience_

_so I think I want you to say "keep on going!" to her_

_Candy is a good girl, right_

_So jibun no kimochi kakushite_

_She can't say "I love U"_

_moshi anata ga kanojo no kimochi o shitta to shitara_

_What U gonna do?_

_Candy is a good girl, right_

_So she hides her feelings_

_She can't say "I love U"_

_If you know how she feels,_

_what U gonna do?_

_* repeat x2_

_Everyday & Night_

_Her loves grows deeper_

_Oh~ Can't U See_

_kanojo no kimochi wa ima ni mo afuredashisou_

_Oh~_

_Everyday & Night_

_Her loves grows deeper_

_Oh~ Can't U See_

_Even now, her feelings seem to overflow_

_Oh~_

_** repeat_

_* repeat x2_


End file.
